Sweet Kisses
by DivaGoddess
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, so I'll just say that this is a story about Draco and Hermione and they like each other????


This is my first fan fiction ever! So if you don't like it, kindly state that you don't like it and write why you don't nicely!!! I just hate it when people just say that they don't like it and leave it at that since I don't even know what is so bad about it and stuff. Also if you won't be nice about it then you shouldn't even read it, 'cause no one's making you read it, AND IT'S MINE SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::controls herself::  
  
There..I've said it. Well anyway, please review and be nice about it. BTW I can't spell so don't be surprised if you see a word that doesn't make sense.  
  
Descrimer: I don't own anything in this story so don't sue me!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Draco Malfoy was in his house looking at his family grandfather clock. It had been in the family for years and had come from the dark ages when muggles used to kill any magical person they saw. It was to make sure that the wizard family it belonged to, could see where each family member was, whether they were at home or being prosecuted. He was busy looking at the long arrow which was his father, which currently was at the work. His mum was somewhere around the house doing something to the kitchen, he wasn't sure what it was. He had completely ignored her since his first day of summer vacation, for which he re-discovered that her entire day was based on keeping the mansion "homely". And had long ago started waiting for his father to come home everyday. He supposed it really wasn't her fault she was to waste away time cleaning everything. It was really Potter's fault for setting Dobby free.  
  
Suddenly the long arrow shot to the traveling spot then home and at that very second, Lucius Malfoy appeared in the room. Draco stood at the presents of his father as he had been taught to do as far back as he could remember. He tried to wait patiently for his father to finish his greeting with his mum (filling her in with what happened at work), but it took far too long. After all, today was the day Lucius had promised to take Draco to buy his school supplies at Diagon Alley.  
  
"Father, you promised to take me to Diagon Alley today." Draco whinned, as if he were still 5. He knew that if he acted spoiled his parents would most likely get and do anything for him.  
  
"Yes, I did." Lucius responded to his overly impatient son. And with that they were on their way. Right after his mum bided him good-bye of course.  
  
When they finally got there, Lucius announced that they would first go to Knockturn Alley which was completely fine with Draco seeing how it was his favorite alley. He followed his father through the crowds, all the while looking at all the shop windows, desperately longing to have each and every one of the items for sale. He didn't bother trying to bully his father into getting it for him since he knew that no matter what he did his mum would talk Lucius into taking it back. He loved his mum but he was getting seriously annoyed at how she still thought of him as a little child, even though that was an advantage sometimes.  
  
They went from store to store, Draco being so mesmerized by all the for sale items that he hadn't even noticed what his father was busy doing all the while.  
  
Until finally they arrived at Diagon Alley. Draco as usual followed his father through the stores, and whileLucius looked for Draco's school supplies, Draco was busy looking at the interesting things in the store and begging his father to add that to the list of percisses.  
  
When they came into Flourish and Blotts, Draco immediately went in search of anything interesting which in Draco's opinion would be anything that tells you how to curse people or does it itself.  
  
When felt some ram right into him. He instantly turned around to face whoever had dared to commit such a crime and soon found himself faced to faced with his arched enemy, Harry Potter. Harry had to same massy black hair, the same taped together glasses and the horrid scar on his forehead.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
I know it doesn't say anything about Hermione and Draco liking each other, but I didn't wanna write a whole novel and fine out nobody read it! That'd be SO wasting my time and I don't like doing that so PLEASE REVIEW whether or not I should continue or start another fan fiction, or if I should just give up writing all together. ::cries:: ( 


End file.
